Where's That Epidural?
by Sith Happens
Summary: Oneshot. If the title doesn't give it away, then I don't know what will! Connor x Familiar OC


-1Connor was pacing back and forth in the hospital corridor. He had been told to stay in the waiting room, but of course he would never listen to that. The screams of pain coming from the other side of the door had him shaking and jittery. It was an almost desperate wish he had to run in there and help. He never liked feeling so useless and helpless, especially when it came to being in a hospital. But the doctors and nurses wouldn't let him in, and it was tearing him up inside.

Just then, one of the nurses came out of the room and he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "What's goin' on in there? Can I come in yet?"

"Mr. MacManus, please," the nurse said gently, patting his shoulder. "You must have some patience. These things take time."

He gritted his teeth, but gave an assenting nod, jamming his fingers through his hair as he began to pace again. It had been hours since he'd arrived and still they wouldn't let him in. He couldn't even understand why. That was his family in there for Christ's sake! He should be in there helping relieve the pain, giving a hand to hold, something, anything! But no, they just told him to wait patiently, they'd call him in when it was time, everything would be okay, but he'd have to wait. Waiting, hell! He wanted in there right now, to know what was going on, to make sure with his own two eyes that everything was okay.

Connor was about to just say to hell with it and barge into the room when the hallway doors beside him burst open. Looking up at bit startled, he saw his brother coming in through the door, looking ashambles much like Connor was sure he did as well. Murphy's eyes fell quickly on Connor as he rushed over frantically. "Why the fuck're ye out 'ere? What's goin' on? How is she?"

"They won't let me in, Murph," Connor replied, gripping his brother's arms and feeling like he might breakdown. "The fuckers won't let me see 'er. They just keep tellin' me ta wait. Fuck, Murph! I'm worried."

"It's alright, Conn," Murphy tried to sooth him, embracing his brother and pulling him down into the chairs. "There's nothin' ta worry about. This is a great hospital, an' she's a strong lass. We've both got ourselves strong lasses, Conn."

Connor nodded, but still clutched his brother, remembering how Murphy had gone through the same thing a little over a month beforehand, when he had been the strong one and Murphy the one with all the worry. "Where is she? Leave 'er at 'ome with the wee ones?"

"Aye," Murph nodded, trying not to smile. "An' she's terrible angry 'bout it, but she said she'd be 'ere first thing in the mornin'."

"It is mornin'," Connor replied, glancing at the clock and sighing when he realized it read two in the morning. "But I suppose it best fer 'er not ta bring 'em out 'til it warms a bit. Month old little ones don't need ta be out in the cold mornin' hours."

"Though there's no doubt of 'em bein' awake this time a day," Murphy gave a laughing sigh.

Connor couldn't help but chuckle at that, because it was so true. "Well, they're growin' and they're hungry. Ye're just lucky ye're not the one what lactates ta feed 'em."

"Christ, tha' would be horrible," Murphy burst out laughing so hard he doubled over in his chair. They shared a good hearty laugh, enough to settle Connor's nerves a bit, so that when the next nurse came out and looked at the two brothers sitting in the waiting room, Connor was not as jittery.

"Mr. MacManus," the nurse asked, looking between the brothers. When they both looked up in unison, she had the idea that they might be brothers, so she qualified her statement with "The husband."

"Aye, that's me," Connor replied, both men standing though he took a step forward. "Is she alrigh'?"

"It's almost time," the nurse replied, holding out a blue smock to him. "Slip this on and follow me."

Connor glanced back at his brother, who gave him a reassuring nod. "Go on, then Conn. Don't keep 'em waitin'."

Nodding, Connor slipped on the blue smock as ordered. He felt Murphy tying the back up for him, just like he had done for his brother a month before. Once he had finished, Murphy gave a sound pat to his shoulder. "Oy, Conn, guess what today is."

"What," Connor asked, sounding thoroughly confused as he turned to give his brother a raised eyebrow.

"Why, it's St. Paddy's Day," Murphy started to giggle. "Holy fuckin' Christ, Conn! Mine on St. Valentine's Day an' yers on St. Paddy's."

"The Lord's got a wonderful sense a humor, doesn't 'e," Conn laughed in return, clapping his brother on the shoulder as well before following the nurse into the room.

When he got to his destination, Connor found Julie laid out on the table, feet up in the stirrups with a blanket draped across her legs. She was practically growling in pain, face scrunched up with sheer agony as the nurses to either side of her tried urging her into rapid breathing to lessen the pain. But the second she caught sight of him, her face lit up and her hand left one of the nurse's and reached out for him. He was beside her in an instant, grabbing her hand tightly and smoothing her sweat-dampened hair from her face.

"Connor-kun," Julie whimpered gently as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Aye, love," he whispered. "I'm right 'ere fer ye."

Julie snarled suddenly, clenching his hand tightly and nearly making him yelp in pain. He looked over to the doctor that had seated herself on a stool between Julie's propped up legs. "How is she, doctor?"

"She's doing just fine," the doctor smiled. "She's fully dilated and I'm expecting the first head to… Oh! As if on cue! Great dramatic timing, this one."

The doctor laughed gently, pushing the blanket further up Julie's legs. "Alright, Mrs. MacManus, it's time to push. On the count of three, give it all you got. And Mr. MacManus, be prepared for a few broken fingers. Okay, Julie, one… two… three, push!"

Julie screamed as she bore down, and Connor was quite sure she would not only break his fingers but crush them into dust. He gritted his teeth, pressing his forehead to hers until she relaxed her pushing, breathing heavily. When she tilted her head backwards, tears streaming down her face from the pain, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly. Without his hands in hers, she gripped the bed sheets to either side of her hips as Connor brought their foreheads together again and started mouthing a little prayer.

"Almost there, Julie," the doctor coaxed gently. "One more push and we'll have this little one past the shoulders. The rest will just slide out real easy. Alright, momma, push!"

Julie bore down again, harder than before. Connor had to move his face away from hers quickly for fear of getting head-butted or even bitten with the way she snapped her teeth and hissed. Her fingernails ripped the bedclothes beneath her with how tight she clenched her hands. As soon as she relaxed again, Connor heard the doctor give an excited cry.

"It's the boy," she smiled broadly, quickly handing the slick, squirmy newborn to the closest nurse who held a large white towel and some instrument Connor couldn't name designed to clean out the nose of the babe. A moment later, the baby was wailing and all Connor could do was laugh.

"D'ye hear tha', Julie," he cried out joyously. "It's our son!"

"That's right, Daddy. And I'll have you cut the umbilical cord in a moment," the doctor replied, as Connor kissed Julie soundly on the lips. "But first, I've got to get this girl out!"

---

Once both babies were delivered, Connor was given the honor of cutting the umbilical cords of both his children. He was adorably nervous about causing some sort of harm, much to the amusement of the medical staff and especially Julie. Then the babies were whisked away to be taken care of while she rested, Connor leaving her to sleep awhile. He and Murphy went over to the nursery and watched through the big picture window as the nurses cleaned up both babies.

"Good thing we had ours first," Murphy stated, clapping his proudly grinning brother on the shoulder. "Wouldn't a done ta have yer boy named Patrick bein' born on St. Paddy's Day. Kids woulda made fun a 'im growin' up fer sure."

"Ye two chose right good names fer yers," Connor nodded, though he couldn't take his eyes off his children. "But I love ours, too."

"What d'ye an' dear Julie finally settle on," Murphy asked.

"Daniel Murphy an' Brighid Isabel," Connor replied, finally glancing at his brother for a split second.

Murphy could only smile at his brother happily. "Lovely, jus' lovely. But Christ, is Jayne goin' ta be sore fer missin' this."

"She'll make the next ones," came Connor's chuckle. "But when she gets 'ere with Patrick an' li'l Kathleen, it'll all be one big party anyway."

"That it will," Murphy nodded rapidly, grin widening on his face.

Soon, the nurses were taking the babies back to Julie's room, Connor following anxiously behind them. Both young women giggled at his state, saying something about antsy new fathers, but Connor wasn't paying much attention. Once they got to the room, he found Julie sitting up in bed, looking exhausted but happy. She held out her arms and the nurses deposited both babies into her care. Connor was beside the bed quickly, looking down on the three and trying his level best not to let himself get tears in his eyes. Julie looked up at him with an achingly soft smile and promptly handed him his baby girl.

"Ye would, wouldn't ye," he teased her, making Julie giggle as he held the baby close in his arms. He smiled down at the little bundle and gently rubbed the edge of his finger along one chubby cheek. His voice took on a higher pitch as he said "Why, 'ello there, sweet Brighid. D'ye know who I am? I'm yer Da."

Her eyes opened into tiny little slits and Connor knew his heart was lost. "Oh aren't ye the most precious thing I ever laid eyes on? Already almost as lovely as yer Ma."

He glanced over to find Julie blushing at his comment, and he could only grin as he leaned in for a closer look at their son. "An' ye, ye handsome little lad. Ye'll be reelin' in the lovelies in no time."

"Connor," Julie chided playfully, trying not to laugh.

"I love ye, Julie," he replied, looking into her soft brown eyes. "An' I know it's cliché an' all tha', but ye really have made me the absolute happiest man on earth."

"I love you too, Connor," she whispered back. "More than anything in the world I love you and our two little bairns."

He chuckled a little and kissed her tenderly, sliding onto the bed with her so that they could hold each other and the babies all at once.

**A/N: Alright everyone, hope you enjoyed this little peak into some of the events that happened after "Blessed." For the record, Murphy and Jayne's children are named Patrick Connor and Kathleen Maeve, and they were born on St. Valentine's Day. Yes, I know it's a statistical improbability for both couples to have twins that are both boy/girl, but I'm going to hide behind the fact that I'm the author and can do whatever I want and pray that you won't flame me for it!**

**Hugs and Love to all!**

**-Sithy**

**PS - Thanks also to BelhavenOnTap for beta and helping with the title **


End file.
